


Lock

by TheExplodingPen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because badwolfbadwolff was asking for Chrisaac. </p><p>Isaac is triggered by their apartment's faulty bathroom door. Chris comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



It's the sunlight that makes Chris wake up, shifting into consciousness from one moment to the next. The water's running, which mean's Isaac's in the shower, and when Chris shifts, the pleasant soreness in his muscles brings back the memory of the night before. For a moment, he considers joining the werewolf, but the rumbling growl his stomach makes changes his mind, at least for the moment. Breakfast first, and then round two.

He pushes himself up out of bed, stretching with his arms over his head and his back arched before locating his jeans and tugging them on. He walks over to the bathroom door, then, and knocks gently. “Isaac?” he calls. “I'm heading down to the bakery to grab breakfast.”

Isaac's voice rises in an answer, and Chris smiles as he picks his shirt up off the floor and slips it on, buttoning it as he walks out of their apartment. 

~*~

He's back forty minutes later with two coffees and a bag of pastries. He's pleasantly awake now, and he's looking forward to a lazy day, but it doesn't take long for him to realize there's something off in the apartment. 

The door to the bathroom is still closed, and there's no sign of Isaac anywhere. Frowning, he walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door, leaning against the frame. “Isaac? You okay in there?”

The sound of a choked-off sobs meets his ears, and that's all it takes. He sets the food down and grabs the door handle, letting out an irritated noise when it doesn't budge. He braces himself, and then slams his shoulder into the door, hearing it splinter a moment before he's on his knees in front of Isaac. 

The kid is huddled up in the corner, half dressed and still wet from the chest up, shaking and whimpering quietly. Isaac's eyes flicker up to him, and then back down to his lap, his whole frame trembling. “I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.”

Chris holds out his hands, gently touching Isaac's knees. “Isaac, breathe for me. Deep breaths. You're all right. You're safe here, remember? You're all right.”

Isaac shakes his head, but he leans forward almost hesitantly, and Chris meets him halfway, tugging Isaac forward into his arms. “There we go. I've got you.” He slides one hand up into Isaac's wet curls, and wraps his other arm around his waist, holding him close against his chest. “Just breathe, baby. You've got nothing to be sorry for, okay? You haven't done anything wrong.”

The boy shakes his head, his fingers curling in Chris' shirt. “I did,” he says. “I d-did. 's why you locked me in here, I...”

“What?” Chris leans back, gently tipping Isaac's chin up. “I didn't lock you in here. I didn't touch the lock, Isaac. I wouldn't do that to you.”

Isaac's eyebrows knit in confusion, and he sniffs. “But the door...”

“Must have accidentally locked by itself,” Chris finishes. “It's old, baby. I don't know. But I didn't lock it, okay? I am so sorry, Isaac.” 

The werewolf burrows in closer, hiding his face against Chris' chest, and the hunter just holds him. “I'd never do that to you,” he says. “Never, Isaac. We'll get the lock removed today, okay? I'm so sorry.”

It takes them a while, but they end up crawling back into bed. Isaac sprawls himself over Chris' chest, his face pressed into the hollow of his throat, and Chris lets him cuddle as close as he wants to. The kid's panic attacks have gotten farther and farther in between, but there's still days like this, when Chris is reminded about what, exactly, his beautiful boy has gone through. 

“Love you,” he murmurs, and Isaac answers with what sounds like a purr. 

“Love you, too,” he says.


End file.
